Destruction of cellular tissues in situ has been used in the treatment of many diseases or as an adjunct to surgical removal procedures. It is often less traumatic than surgical procedures and may be the only alternative, wherein other procedures are unsafe. Ablative treatment devices have an advantage of using a destructive energy that is rapidly dissipated and reduced to a non-destructive level by conduction and convection, to forces of circulating fluids and other natural processes.
Devices using microwave energy, radiofrequency energy, ultrasonic energy, cryogenic, laser energy, and tissue destructive substances have been used to destroy malignant, benign, and other types of cells and tissues from a wide variety of anatomic sites and organs. Tissues treated include isolated carcinoma masses and, more specifically, organs such as the prostate, glandular and stromal nodules characteristic of benign prostate hyperplasia. These devices typically include a catheter or cannula which is used to carry a radiofrequency electrode or microwave energy antenna, through a duct, to the zone of treatment, and applying energy diffusively through the duct wall into the surrounding tissue in the targeted directions.
Canker sores are also known as aphthous ulcerations, or recurrent aphthae, which are painful sores usually formed in the mucus membrane of the mouth. The sores first appear as small red lesions that quickly whiten and then break down to form shallow ulcers. Many people, especially small children with less immunity to ulcerations, experience the pain and discomfort of canker sores for a period from several days to a couple of weeks. While the cause of canker sores has not been identified, several pharmaceutical approaches have been taken. However, they only coat the surface of the canker sore by a relieving agent, and masks the problem for temporary relief of pain and stress.
Price, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,095, Alliger in U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,799, Marcus et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,104, Leeds in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,956, and Hodosh in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,750 all teach a topical treatment for canker sores. However, none of above-mentioned patents discloses the method for treating canker sores by heat, using a RF energy source with the assistance of the vibrational massage therapy.
Of particular interest to the present invention are RF therapeutic protocols, which have been proven to be highly effective when used by electrophysiologists for the treatment of tachycardia; by neurosurgeons for the treatment of Parkinson's disease; and by neurosurgeons and anesthetists for other RF procedures such as Gasserian ganglionectomy for trigeminal neuralgia and percutaneous cervical cordotomy for intractable pains. Radiofrequency treatment, which exposes a patient to minimal side effects and risks, is generally performed after locating the sore sites for treatment. Radiofrequency energy, when coupled with a temperature control mechanism, can supply precise energy to the device-to-tissue contact site to obtain the desired temperature for creating a lesion.
To be more efficient in RF energy ablation, the electrode with a vibration capability shall be used to simultaneously deliver the massage therapy to the target tissue. The electric toothbrush with vibration has been disclosed in the following patents: Suyama in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,296, Ng in U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,921, Hwang in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,576, Okada in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,726, Mei in U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,603, and Hahn in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,157. All the above patents disclose the advantage of an electric toothbrush with vibration. However, they are short of using an ablation electrode with vibration capability to create a lesion in the tissue for therapeutic purpose.
On the other hand, Imran in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,218 entitled "Catheter having needle electrode for radiofrequency ablation" teaches a method using a needle electrode that is attached onto a catheter for radiofrequency ablation. Though a needle-like electrode is beneficial to ablate a tissue point for deep lesion, it is not disclosed that the particular needle electrode could possibly combine massage therapy for proper contact with the target tissue.
Edwards et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,662 entitled "Method for reducing snoring by RF ablation of the uvula" teaches a medical ablation method for reducing snoring wherein a flexible RF electrode wire is inserted into the uvula and RF energy is applied to the uvula tissue to cause internal lesions. Edwards et al. does not disclose a catheter to ablate tissue, having the capability for simultaneously delivering radiofrequency energy and vibrational massage therapy.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus and methods using the radiofrequency energy to treat canker sores or tumors, while applying vibrational massage therapy.